The end of something special
by heartless-worthless
Summary: After Sonics tragic death, Amy and the others are still trying to defeat Eggman. But whats coming to them is not what they went in there for.
1. Time to get back to reality

**Another story. I will finish my other one just can't think of anything right now to write. I really need inspiration. Well anyway my head is in getting this carol service right. I'm so nervous right now. I'm reading and I'm in the pantomime. This week is our last week of school so I'm really excited **

**The end of something special**

**Chapter 1: Time to get back to reality.**

The sun brightened on the grass, the wind blew the trees and the sky as blue as the sea. Amy sat on a green hill watching the world go by. She loved the summer, especially today. The sun warmed her pink skin as she lay on the grass. Looking out she could see Tails and Cream at Tails workshop. She smiled as they laughed together. She walked over to them.

"Need any help?" Tails turned to her and smiled.

"We're fine thanks."

"Go back to sleep Amy." Amy walked back up the hill back to the same spot she sat in before. Today she was being lazy. No shopping, no cooking, no nothing. All she could do was wait until dinner when Creams mum will cook dinner.

Then, she caught a glimpse of a shadow down the hill. It was walking up to her. As the shadow got closer and closer she could tell it was a hedgehog, a rather tall one. The hedgehog was blue, tanned stomach with shoes on. Then it hit her.

"Sonic?"

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." She had to blink twice.

"Y…you're meant to be dead!"

"Really?!"

"They told me…you died…Eggman…"

"It doesn't matter now. It's just you and me."

"But…"

"No buts! 5 years away from you is too long. Just relax." He leaned towards her. Before she could do anything a soft voice called.

"Amy? Amy! AMY!"

She opened her eyes to see Cream standing over her. Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Sonic?"

"Bad dream Amy?" Cream bent down so she was at Amy's height. Cream had changed in the past 5 years. Her ears had grown and so had she. Wearing a long blue dress with flip flops stroking Amy's hair.

"No…just…different." Cream smiled at her. Amy hadn't changed much. She was still Sonics little fan girl dead or not. But she had grown. The 17 year old hedgehog wore a pink to with jeans and trainers. Amy looked around to see the same gray ceiling she saw everyday.

"Tails found another way into the Eggman Empire. He just needs Shadow. Do you want to help me look for him?" After Sonics death, Eggman had ruled. They still tried to defeat him but it hardly ever worked. Tails, at 13, was still into mechanics. Still built planes but was never happy about doing it anymore. After Sonics death Tails was quieter and less reliable. Knuckles on the other hand is more aggressive. He's been worse and worse ever since.

"Sure." The girls got up to go and find Shadow, but Amy kept thinking about the dream. They had to rely on Tails to get this job done.


	2. With the help of Shadow

**Chapter 2! Christmas holidays are here! I apologise for any spelling mistakes! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Chapter 2: With the help of Shadow.**

Amy and Cream walked as fast as they could to find Shadow. Since Sonics death, Shadow has worked with Eggman. It wasn't his choice; he needed to go his separate way and without Sonic, there wasn't much hope anyway. Shadow guarded around Eggmans base to make sure no one would walk in.

Amy was a bit frightened. Not of Shadow, but of what he would say. They needed to fight. Even though there wasn't much hope, Amy was determined to finish what Sonic wanted finishing. They walked up to Shadow.

"Who goes there?!" Amy frowned.

"Shadow."

"Amy? Cream! What are you two doing here?"

"We need your help Shadow!" Shadows eyes widened. Normally it was Sonic they needed not him. Then he remembered. Sonic wasn't around anymore.

"What are you two on about?"

"Shadow, Tails found a way to get into the base-"

"WHAT! I MUST TELL ROBOTNIK!" Amy walked up to him and got her hammer out.

"I'm not scared of that Amy!" Then the hammer started glowing.

"Did I say that? Nah, I'm sure it was one of the other guards!"

"Listen to me Shadow! You will help us! You didn't even want this job in the first place, so whatever you're trying to do won't work!"

"I want my life back! I want Maria! Robotnik has promised that!"

"Are you really going to believe that trash again Shadow?!" Cream yelled at him. Shadows fists clenched.

"He promised! I'm not backing down just for two girls!"

"GIRLS!" They both yelled.

"We can do more than a bunch of girls can!"

"You'll help us Shadow!" Amy's eyes filled with hatred. Shadow sighed.

"What do you want me for anyway?" Amy smiled.

"If you come with us you'll find out!" They started walking but Shadow stopped.

"I'm not helping you guys for Sonic," Amy turned to him ready to kill. "I'm helping to get rid of Eggman and get my memory back faster! Don't even think I like Sonic! Do you understand?" Cream nodded and Amy smiled.

"For the record, you hate Sonic right?" Shadow smiled.

"Yep!" Amy smiled. 'Same old Shadow. Apart from the smiling.' They walked to their base. Tails new X tornado. It was almost as big as Eggmans base. They walked in to see Rouge looking at a map.

"What's that Rouge?" Cream asked.

"A map of the base." She replied, still looking at the map. Amy smiled at Rouge. Rouge looked up at them.

"See you found Shadow. Long time, no see." Shadow nodded. "Tails has been worried about you two. You've been gone a while!"

"Well, his 'directions' weren't exactly accurate." Cream giggled. Rouge smiled at them.

"Go to the bridge, Tails will need help." Still smiling, Amy and Cream dragged Shadow up to the bridge to see Tails.

"There you guys are! I was just about to send Knuckles out there. You came just in time Shadow. I need you to help me."

"What d'you need me for?" Tails smiled.

"Do you know the security codes?"

"Most of them not back to front though!"

"Good because I need front to back!" Shadow frowned while Amy and Cream giggled.

"Shadow, I need you to turn off all the security up to sector 0 can you do that?" Tails chucked a walkie talkie to him. "Any problems press the left button. Knuckles, you and Rouge you need to get rid of as many security guards as possible." As Tails chucked a walkie talkie at him, Knuckles nodded as he and Shadow walked off to get Rouge and get going. "I'll give you the signal for when to go!" He yelled at them. "Amy, you and Cream will run about 3 minutes behind them to get the green emerald. Hopefully Shadow will take security off the emeralds. If not, there'll be red lights all over them so don't touch them." He chucked a walkie talkie at Amy. "Shadows the right button, get Shadow if not, press the left on to get to me got it?" Amy and Cream nodded. "Off you go!"

Amy and Cream ran to the exit as Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge got out and, with the help of Shadow, ran at full speed to Eggmans base. Amy and Cream waited, then got out and ran.

"Good luck guys." Tails spoke down the walkie talkie.

"Don't need it Tails." Tails smiled as Amy spoke. Knowing her she'll be back in a flash.

"Good good."


	3. Capture

**Chapter 3! I've been so bored recently. There's nothing on the telly and no ones on msn! It's boring me! I needed to do another chapter before I forgot. If you do read this then thanks and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer thing: I don't own the Sonic the hedgehog characters! If I did why would I be here!**

**Chapter 3: Capture**

**Knuckles and Rouge**

Knuckles and Rouge, as ordered, were running with Shadow. As the base came closer Rouge felt scared.

"Didn't Eggman say that if we ever intruded we'll be in for a hell of a life time? I'm still a young woman-"

"When did you ever listen to his threats? Every time he gets close to killing us he doesn't do anything! And since when were you a young woman?"

"Care to rephrase?!"

"Stop!" Shadow stopped at the entrance. "You two have got to stop arguing. I'm going to the security room, you two head to the right then make a left. Got it?" They nodded. "Good! While you're gone do stop arguing! They'll be able to hear you and then you'll never get this mission accomplished!"

After they went their ways there was a long silence. "I can't believe Tails put us together I mean really!" Rouge stopped and put her hands on her hips. "When is he going to learn?"

"Keep running batgirl!"

"I mean it makes no sense!" She panted whilst running. "After all the arguing we go through it doesn't get to his brain!"

"Sonic was right!"

Rouge gave him a stare. "About what?"

"Girls do keep going on and on! Don't you girls stop for breath?!"

"He got that based on Amy! Besides, he dead! If he wasn't then god knows what'll be happening now!" Knuckles nodded. It was the first time in his life he talked to Rouge without the thought of strangling her.

"I guess. What are we here for by the way?"

"Flirt with the nice looking security guard over there!" Rouge started eyeing up a security guard at the end of the hall. Knuckles grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a corner.

"Knuckles-"

"Shut up! Quit eyeing him up. I'm not flirting with him!"

"Who said you were?"

"Will you shut up? What are we really here for?"

With a sigh Rouge explained what's happening. They turned around and got into action.

"Ready Knucklehead?"

"Whenever you are, Batgirl!"

**Amy and Cream**

"It's so dark!" Cream took Amy's hand as they walked into the base.

'_You're doing this for Sonic. You're doing this for Sonic…' _ Amy kept telling herself as they walked through the double door to face a 3 way passage.

"Which way?" Cream asked Amy, who was still in thought. "Amy?"

"Sorry. Try getting Tails."

Cream held the walkie talkie to her ear and spoke. "Tails? Tails!"

"You're meant to say over!"

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Amy, with an annoyed tone, yelled down the walkie talkie.

"Which way?" Cream asked, trying to calm Amy down even though it was a weakness of hers.

"Right! Hopefully you won't run into any guards! You may hear arguing though!"

"Why did you pair those two together? You know that was the worst thing to do in this situation?"

"It felt like a good idea at the time!"

"Were you thinking of death at the time?" Tails sighed.

"Just get going. Over!"

"Over and out!" Cream smiled. Amy gave her a dazed look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Amy smiled as they walked down the dusty corridor.

**Shadow**

'_I hope Tails knows what he's doing_!" Shadow looked at the keyboard in front of him. _'I hope I know what I'm doing!' _Shadow breathed a heavy sigh and pressed the on button.

"Stupid!" Shadow bung his fist on the table. "Passwords!" All he was thinking of was what Tails would say if he didn't do this. _'Well, Sonic would've been able to do it!'_ Shadow shook his head and typed in Maria.

"I'm good!"

"Shadow! How's it going?"

"All good just logged in the system!"

"Great! The girls are ok. Not about the whole Knuckles and Rouge idea" Shadow chuckled.

"Well you were helping a murder! You can get into prison for that!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Just hurry up!" Shadow put the walkie talkie down and tried to find the security code for sector 0.

"This is going to be a long day!"

**Knuckles and Rouge**

"Shut up and help me beat this guy up!" Knuckles kicked him in the face.

"Knuckles, he's already dead, no need to worry! You've been at that guy for five minutes. Rouge opened the main door and saw a bunch of red lights streaming around the place.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled down the walkie talkie. "Shadow, hurry up and get this place unsecured!"

"I would if I could. Just one problem!"

"What's that?"

"I need a card. Some sort of security card!"

"Don't you have one? You've been working with him long enough!"

"I left it at the tornado."

"YOU ID-"

"Don't blame me! It was annoying me having to wear that around my neck all the time I got a red mark on me!"

"Watching how you look Shadow?" Rouge asked cheekily. "Your fur hides it anyway!"

"I know but I could feel it!"

"Quit the chit chat Shadow! Get the place done so me and Rouge can get rid of these guards!" They watched as the red lights disappeared.

"Uh Shadow…what happened to 'I need a card!'"

"What are you on about?"

"The red lights are gone thanks Shad!"

"I didn't do it!" Rouge gave a look to Knuckles.

"What do you mean?!"

"I still need the card! Oh dear! Got to go!" They could hear a loud beep on the other line.

"What was that about?"

"Who cares lets get on with this!"

**Amy and Cream**

The two girls walked slowly towards the doors that lead down yet another corridor.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…B!" Amy thought for a second.

"How about…BORING!"

"Amy come on! I can't think of another way to pass the time." Amy sighed.

"Sorry Cream. It's just…I can't stop thinking-"

"About Sonic."

"Well yeah!" Amy shook her head. "If this fails then we'll never finish Eggman off and that's all Sonic wanted!"

"We won't fail. We've never failed before."

"But we had him with us! After the announcement of his death we all knew, and even you did Cream, there's no way we're going to finish him off!"

"Give us a chance Amy!" Amy looked in another direction as a blur past them and almost knocked Cream over.

"What was that?!" Amy had a puzzled look on her face. She shrugged it off and walked to the main door. She pushed it open to see Knuckles and Rouge kicking this guard towards the wall.

"Hey girls!" Rouge waved at them. "So glad you're finally here. Let's grab the emerald and get going!" Rouge grabbed it but then a loud siren went off and a bunch of guards ran in and made a grab for them. One was carrying Shadow.

"Sorry guys!" Rouge gave him an angry stare as Eggman walked in carrying Tails.

"LET HIM GO!" Amy yelled at him and tried to get out her hammer but this robot guard grabbed so tight she was loosing blood circulation in her arms.

"What was that Amy? Didn't quite hear over Tails' yelping! HAHAHAHA" Cream turned to see a tear running down Amy's cheek. Cream knew what she was thinking.

"We did fail."

**Longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Don't be scared!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been doing this recently. Just too lazy! Christmas came and went! Not too happy about that! Now we're all back at school even though that was weeks ago. Well this chapter will be Amy's POV. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Don't be scared**

**Amy's POV**

'_Ow. My head.' _ As I opened my eyes I saw pitch black. I didn't bother to move. I know exactly where I am. _'Eggmans base!' _ I kept my eyes closed just thinking about the earlier events that had occurred. I slightly shook my head and opened my eyes. As I looked up I saw a brown ceiling with EE on the top. I knew it.

"At least it isn't grey!"

"Why, because that's too plain for you?" I turned to see Shadow looking at the ceiling too. "I guess its boring having to wake up in the same place every day."

"Why are you handcuffed?" Shadow looked at his hands and sighed.

"I work here. If I 'disobey' I get handcuffed! I disobeyed, that's what happened!" I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Sorry I got you into this mess Shadow I was only trying to-"

"I know." He slightly smiled and nodded at Knuckles. "He's been asleep for ages too. Rouge tried to get him up but after being able to sleep in front of the master emerald all day it must be really tiring for him!" I chuckled a bit.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours. The guards knocked us out so we couldn't do anything!" A question just popped into my head.

"Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cream and I were walking to sector 0 and a blue blur made Cream fall over! Do you know what it was?"

"Maybe it was your brain."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Wishful thinking Amy!" I looked at Tails with a look to kill. "Don't give me that look Amy! Five years away from Sonic is just getting to your head!"

"IT WASN'T! CREAM TELL HIM!"

"They maybe right Amy!" I got really frustrated then.

"Never…in my whole life…have I imagined Sonic rushing past and almost knocking Cream out. If it was wishful thinking he'd be with me!"

"It's what your brain does to you!" I shook my head. _'Why should I believe them? How do they even know it was Sonic? It could've been one of Eggheads Mechas. It was just a simple question and they make it an equation! Of course it wasn't Sonic! He's dead! Of course it wasn't' _

About two hours had passed and no one had the energy to talk. We all just sat there thinking about one thing. The end.

"Do you think…if that blue blur was Sonic…he would save us?" Tails asked. The poor kids only just turned a teenager and all this rubbish has happened to him.

"Doubt it!"

"Shadow!" Rouge elbowed him. Cream let out a little cry, Tails just sat there still wishing and Knuckles, as he just woke up, looked a little confused.

"What? All you people are the same! If that was Sonic he would've either escaped or even better! Got away from us psychos thinking about a dead hedgehog! If he were he Eggman would've probably brainwashed him or something! Not let him loose!" Suddenly a load of blue blurs rushed all over the place.

"What's happening?" Suddenly they all stopped and a bunch of look alike Sonics stood there.

"Must be their lunch break or something!"

"How would you know that Shadow? You knew there were Sonic mechas and you didn't tell us?"

"It was valid information!"

"You don't even work for him, how does that even work?" Shadow sighed.

"Mr. Robotnik would like to see Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog and Miss. Amy Rose!" One of the mechas opened the gate.

"What If I don't want to see-" Shadow clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Let's go!" Shadow grabbed my wrist and I started trembling. _'I don't want to see him! I'm not scared! Just…worried! Ok, they are the same thing but I don't care!'_

We were on our way to Eggman. Shadow and I were both silent.

"Shadow, what does he look like?"

"I don't know what Sonic looks like ok? I'm not his stalker!"

"Not Sonic! Why do you keep thinking that's all I think about?"

"That is all you think about!"

"I was talking about Eggman!" Shadows face turned emotionless.

"I…I…Don…Don't know."

"You mean, for four years of working with him you have no clue!"

"No one's seen him! He sends out this Sonic mecha to do his work and BOY does he look like Sonic! I really think he's come to his senses! If we adopt him you can fall in love with him!" Now my face was fuming. I grabbed his neck and pushed him against a wall.

"Oops!"

"Shut…up!" I let go and he fell to the ground. I walked on.

"Oh don't worry about me then Amy!" As I opened the door I saw a really large gold chair sitting in front of a load of computers.

"Stupid mechas!"

"Looking for us Egghead?" The gold chair turned and we saw the same old Eggman but…he was…

"THINNER?!"

"Ah! You noticed have you Amy? I thought since I was ruling the Empire I thought I'd get a new look! So, what do you think?"

"That's just stupid!"

"Shut up Amy" Shadow whispered in my ear. "He could kill us!"

"Since when was I scared?"

"You should be Amy!" Eggman scoffed and smiled an evil smile."Do you want to know why you're here?" I gave Egghead a look.

"…yes."

"I want you to work for me!"

**What will happen? Will they work for him? Or will they escape? We'll see! R&R!**


End file.
